Legend Extension
Legend Extension, or Legend Authoring, is a system in the game available only to character level 60 or higher characters. Upon reaching this level, the character can talk to Asha in the Nameless Shrine to receive a Legend Journal, which adds a new icon to the in-game HUD. Using the interface shown by the HUD, it is possible to perform a 'Legend Extension'. Legend Extension Performing a Legend Extension is optional. Upon doing so, the following things happen: *Character level is reset back to 1. *Stats, trait points, and talent points are all reset to their level 1 values, in essence reverting the character back to their level 1 state. (Note that special abilities accumulated through Legend Extension are NOT reset.) *The character receives 2 Legend Ink, which can be used to purchase special Legend Extension abilities. This is one of the ways to obtain Legend Ink (the other being certain laplace requests), which can be used to purchase Legend Extension abilities, which have a variety of purposes, from permanently increasing a statistic's growth, increasing a skill's effective skill level, granting bonuses versus specific enemy types, or even changing the character's race (within the confines of lore, such as becoming a Vampire or Lich, or changing to a different body model type if the character is a Mechanation.) There is no upper limit to how many times a character can Legend Extend, nor how many Legend Extension abilities they can gain (with enough time, it is possible to gain all of them). Once you perform your first Legend Extension, you may do so again at any time, however you will only earn Legend Ink if your character level is equal to or greater than 60. To learn a Legend Extension ability, 1 Legend Ink is expended. Some abilities have multiple levels; each level costs 1 Legend Ink. Below is a list of special abilities that can be gained through Legend Extension (all abilities that do not specify their maximum level have a maximum level of 1). Knowledge * Deja Vu - A sense of familiarity, that you're doing something you have already done before. Increases all of your Experience Point gains by +25%. * Elic Re - An expansion of knowledge through hard effort and time. Grants 1 additional Talent Point per Extension Level. (Max: 5) * Norm No - A development of uniqueness through the broadening of horizons. Grants 1 additional Trait Point per Extension Level. (Max: 3) * Vera Wa - The sensibility and patience to learn even from situations where you outmatch or are outmatched. Increases the EXP level limitation range by 5 per Extension Level. (Normally, you can only gain EXP within 10 levels of an enemy, but with 1 Extension Level, that would increase to 15. Etc.) (Max: 3) Aspect Note: These are not repeatable. * Axys Al - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for its power. Increases your base Strength by 1. * Kash Ic - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for its arcane abilities. Increases your base Will by 1. * Rabe Ur - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for running away. Increases your base Celerity by 1. * Zero Gy - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for quick thinking. Increases your base Skill by 1. * Gren Ut - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for its tough body. Increases your base Defense by 1. * Choi Er - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for denying. Increases your base Resistance by 1. * Bldi Ia - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for its massive size. Increases your base Vitality by 1. * Holy Mr - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for its indoctrination skills. Increases your base Faith by 1. * Kagi Ji - Extremely faint remnants of a God known for its overwhelming luck. Increases your base Luck by 1. Profession * Al Abel (Metalwork) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Metalwork Skill by 1. * Al Abel (Woodwork) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Woodwork Skill by 1. * Al Abel (Tailoring) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Tailoring Skill by 1. * Al Abel (Chef) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Cooking Skill by 1. * Al Abel (Alchemy) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Alchemy Skill by 1. * Al Abel (Enchanting) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Enchanting Skill by 1. * Al Abel (Tool Creation) - A conceptual ability derived from hard work and time. Increases your Tool Creation Skill by 1. Fate Note: You can only have one Fated Enemy at a time. Choosing another one will overwrite the first. The effect is the same for all Fated Enemy types. A function of fate that sets up a specific species as an antagonist. Damage dealt to members of the selected race is increased by 10%. * Fated Enemy (Beast) * Fated Enemy (Fireblood) * Fated Enemy (Goblin) * Fated Enemy (Jammer) * Fated Enemy (Ocean) * Fated Enemy (Spatial) * Fated Enemy (Undead) Transformation * Vampirism - Undergo the ritual of Vampirism, causing your character race to become 'Vampire', granting new racial benefits and losing old ones. In this legend, the ritual was successful. (Note: Irreversible. Unavailable to all Corrupted and Mechanation races, as well as Doriads, Liches, and Glykin.) * Lichdom - Undergo the ritual of Lichdom, causing your character race to become 'Lich', granting new racial benefits and losing old ones. In this legend, the ritual was successful. (Note: Irreversible. Unavailable to Mechanations.) * Model Change - A complete makeover of your physical body. Changes your character race into that of the selected one, granting different base stats, growths, etc. You can swap body types as many times as you like. (Only available to Mechanations. You can choose any of the Mechanation types except the one you currently are.) * Corruption - An unfortunate tale of becoming something you weren't. Changes your character race into the selected race, granting new growths, base stats, etc. (Note: Irreversible. Only available to Human races. Changes your race to either Shaitan, Umbral, Papilion, or Oracle.) Creativity * Avantgarde '- A sense of unique style that cannot be compared to or contained. Increases the number of Outfit Slots you have by 1 per Extension Level. (Max: 3) Destiny * '''Unmanifest Destiny '- Resets your chosen Destiny and unlocks all classes for use, but also reduces any classes above level 35 to that level. Note: You can only have one Destiny at a time. Choosing another one will overwrite the first. You can only use classes of the chosen base class, but your maximum class level becomes 50 and your Skill Pool increases by 5 slots. * '''Destiny: Archer * Destiny: Curate * Destiny: Duelist * Destiny: Mage * Destiny: Martial Artist * Destiny: Rogue * Destiny: Soldier * Destiny: Summoner Category:Lore Category:Endgame content Category:Guide Category:Learning the game